Enough
by Scarlett1178
Summary: Natara thinks she has met her Prince Charming; Oscar. But what happens when things go wrong and he isn't the person Natara thought he was. Maltara later on.
1. Chapter 1

Enough

Hey

You are now Natara Williams

You and Mal are undercover at some diner in San Fransisco, you have been here for the past week and you haven't found anything out yet. You're getting used to being a waitress, you hav actually become good friends with the manger and some other waitress. Mal is back at 'your house' going over the case but since you got this job you dont have much time

Natara: Thank you. I'll bright back with your order. Morning Phill... Let me guess pancakes with side of bacon.

Phill: Come on ladies foods getting cold, take it away.

Natara: Hey here you go.

You spend the rest of the morning serving and cleaning tables and getting lousy tips. You have become good friend with the waitress called Kimmy.

Kimmy: My grandfather was a lawyer, and I do have a logical mind you know.

Natara: Yeah, but your like two hundred and ninety nine thousands dollars short.

Kimmy: Piece of cake.

Natara: Piece of pie.

Kimmy: Piece of ass... So what do you think?

Natara: I don't know.

Another customer walks in and he sits on his own.

Kimmy: Your turn. What I did the last one and come on he's cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Enough

How they met

You walk over to the customer.

Natara: You waiting for somebody?

He shakes he head.

Natara: Anything to drink?

Man: Just water, thanks.

Natara: Okay, I'll give you a minute to look at the menu.

Man: That's okay I was in here yesterday, give me the soup, turkey burger with no fries and a few extra slices of tomato.

Natara: K.

Man: I write books.

Natara: Oh.

Man: Read books, what are you reading now?

Natara: You know Finigans Wake. A friend of mine said it was one of the hardest book possible to read in the English language. And I thought if I could read that I old read the rest.

Man: How long you been reading it?

Natara: Six years.

With that you walk of to get his order.

Kimmy: He likes you.

Natara: He's a dick.

Kimmy: Nat he was in here yesterday you know.

Natara: I know.

Kimmy: He's back today. He brought a rose. So do you like him?

Natara: I don't know him.

Kimmy: Whats that got to do with anything. He is a major piece of cake, piece of pie. Look when a guy like that who's actually cute then you likes you.

Natara: He's cuter then me?

Kimmy: Let's face I. No ones going to get with you for your looks.

Natara: Well that sucks cause my personality bites!

You grab his order and walk off.

Natara: Burger and soup... You don't really write books do you?

Man: No.

Natara: Well I haven't been reading Finigans Wake either.

Man: I'm going in to law...enforcement.

Natara: Who's the rose for?

He shrugs his shoulders.

Natara: Enjoy your food.

Man: Hey...you.

The man in the booth behind him turns around.

Other man: How much you settle on?

Man: Excuse me?

Other man: The bet, how much is it?

The man looks at you then back to the an behind him. Whilst he stands up.

Other man: You and your friend yesterday, was it two or five hundred, what was it?

Natara: What?

Other man: He bet his friend that he'd get into your pants, by noon tomorrow.

Man: Is this your business.

He stands up. The other man grabs his collar.

Man: Hey take it easy man. I was just having some fun.

Natara: What was it two or five, I want to know how much I'm worth?

Man: Two but now a I know you, less.

Other man: Hey, don't come back. Ever. Sorry to get in your business

Natara: No thank you. I can't believe you actually said something.

Other man: I felt bad.

He walks out, you turn around to see Kimmy telling you to go after him


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

To have and to hold

You are now Mal Fallon.

You are at Natars wedding, heartbroken, you wish you were marrying her but you blew your chance, you're just happy that see is happy. You are talking to Oscars parents.

Oscars mum: Oscar was rathe vague, is her father dead to.

Mal: Well he is to her, he has never accepted her career and he has ne'er really been there.

Oscars mum: Well then we are happy to pay for the wedding.

Oscars dad: Yes we are.

You are now Natara Santos

Today is your wedding. You have married Oscar and are now dancing with him at your reception.

Natara: You sure you love me?

Oscar: Uh-ah

Natara: Forever and ever.

Oscar: Your safe with me Nat. Your safe and it's okay to be happy. We diserve it.

You are now Mal Fallon

You are dancing with Nat's friend Kimmy at the reception.

Kimmy: What's wrong with you? No i mean why did you never ask her out?

Mal: What?

Kimmy: I can see the way you look at her, you love her?

Mal: Yeah.

Kimmy: She never stopped talking about you for the first week, y'know?

Mal: Until she met Oscar.

Kimmy: What? Did you expect her to wait for ever?

Mal: No its just...

Kimmy: Just what?

Mal: I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship.

You are now Natara Williams

You are still dancing with Oscar, when you look up and see Mal and Kimmy dancing together, Kimmy looks at you and you nod at her. She mouths to you he's cute and you nod to her, she also mouths to you is he taken? You shake your head telling her no and she continues to dance with him Oscar looks at you and you give him a kiss.

You are now Mal Fallon

Kimmy: Can I take you home right now?

Mal: If you've got a sense of humour.

Kimmy: Listen, my kids are out for tonight.

Mal: No, no, no look I'm moving to LA and women always wan the possibility of long term.

Kimmy: I didn't propose. I just thought that maybe we could have a brief totally unsatisfying sexual encounter.

Mal: I'm your guy.

You are now Natara Williams

Your uncle Joe approaches you and Oscar

Joe: Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I have to be up at five in the morning. Now I know you don't need it but it is tradition in my family to give money to the groom.

Oscar: That's sweet.

Natara: Thanks Joe and thank you for giving me away today, your the best substitute father anyone could ask for.

Joe: No substitute, I'm the real thing.

You hug Joe before he leaves. And once he is gone you and Oscar begin to dance again.

Oscar: He really loves you.

Natara: Yeah.

Oscar: Your gunna give me babies?

Natara: Yeah.

Oscar: How soon?

Natara: How soon can we get out of here?


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Conquering hero

You are Oscar Santos

You come up to the door and knock four times waiting for the house owner. The door opens and a man stands there.

Oscar: Hi.

Man: Hello.

Oscar: We've been driving around and my wife has fallen completely in love with your house.

Natara: Hi.

Man: Yes it's great isn't it?

Oscar: We want to buy it. She wants it for our family.

Man: Well its.. We're not selling.

Oscar: Sure you are here's the price. It well over market.

You hand him a cheque and he looks at it.

Man: Your out of you mind.

Oscar: I know, that's just it so just think how miserable can one determined crazy person make your life. Miserable today, tomorrow, everyday until you sell. Your kids are grown you'll be happier in a smaller place.

You are now Natara Santos

You have just moved into your new house and you are in packing boxes in your kitchen. You look around and smilie knowing that you are so lucky you found a guy like Oscar who will take care of you. You think back to the day you first fell in love with him, you remember working at the diner with Kimmy and the laughs you had, you think about when you went undercover with Mal. Mal, you hadn't heard much of him since you got married and he move to LA.

You are now Oscar Santos

You are talking to a bunch of other lawyers at work explaining your latest case, you walk out of the elevator.

Oscar: Hey Scott.

Scott: Hi

You go back o explaining your case when your secretary Taylor come up to you on the phone.

Taylor: Oscar, Oscar!

Oscar: Not now Taylor.

Taylor: It's Natara.

Oscar: Okay, gimme a sec, what? Ha. Scott, Scott give me a ride to the hospital. Look after the case.

You arrive at the hospital to be greeted by your very tired wife and your new baby girl. Natara is lying in her hospital bed. You kiss her forehead about four times. A nurse brings your baby girl to you and you hold her in your arms, she is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen you have never loved anything more then her and Nat. Your phone rings and you cut it off.

Oscar: Aww she looks just like my baby pictures.

Natara: Who was that?

Oscar: I don't know doesn't matter, probably something about the case.

Natara: Bring her here let me see.

Oscar: That's my baby, that's my baby.

You whisper to your little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Enough

Our happy family

You are now Natara Williams

You are lying on the beach with Oscar watching your five year old daughter, Gracie splashing around in the sea, looking for shells. She comes running towards you and jumps on top of you giving you a hug, you and Gracie both giggle and Oscar smiles at both of you.

Natara: What you got there?

You begin to put the shells on the castle you both made earlier on.

Natara: What's that one?

Gracie: A star.

You glance up at Oscar who is looking into the distance, thinking. You smile as Gracie hands you another shell to place on the caste.

You walk in your bathroom to find Oscar in the shower.

Natara: Hey.

He doesn't seem to here you so you knock on the shower door.

Oscar: Hey.

Natara: Should I join you?

You untie your dressing gown and let in fall down and you stand in front of Oscar naked.

Oscar: I was just about to get out.

Natara: Oh.

You are a little disappointed.

Oscar: I'm just showering to wake myself up, I have to go back to work. I'm sorry.

Natara: Yeah.

You turn and walk away.

Natara: Me too.

You walk into Gracie's room to see her sleeping with a book on her head you stand at the door and watch her for a few seconds and then remove the book and stop her music box and plant a kiss on her forehead. You then switch off her lights to go to the kitchen and clean up from dinner. As you are putting rubbish in the bin you see Oscar's pager going off. You continue to put things in the bin, but still watch the pager. You go over to the pager and pick it up seeing a message from number 42, you wonder who could be calling your husband so you get his phone and dial 42. A woman answers the phone and speaks with a French accent.

42: Hi darling. Where are you?

You stand the stunned and wonder who it is on the other end of the line.

Natara: You just paged my husband right.

42: Oh my god.

Natara: Oscar? Who are you what's your name?

42: I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I

Natara: No, no, no its to late to deny it. Your name?

42: I-I-I have to go.

Natara: Don't be a coward, don't hang up tell me your name. That's the least you could do, don't you think?

42: I'm Lauren. I'm very sorry.

She hangs up. You stand there, not really sure of what to do- Oscar then man you love. The man you married is cheating on you. You see some of Gracie's toys scattered on the floor, still in shock you begin to pick them up, still processing the fact your husband is having an affair. Realisation hits you like a train and you let out a sob and just stay sitting on the floor. Oscar walks in the room and sees you on the floor.

Oscar: Hey.

You look up at him.

Natara: She pages you.

Oscar: Who?.

Natara: Number 42 Lauren.

He crouches down, so he is about your height.

Natara: I guess your late. Huh? Wow. She's French?

Oscar: She's not important.

Natara: No?

Oscar: You're important.

Natara: Yeah.

Oscar: And Gracie.

You stare at Oscar blankly for a second.

Natara: I must be brain dead huh?

Oscar shakes his head.

Oscar: No.

Natara: I mean I must be like the biggest moron on the planet. Because I thought we were happy. Were we?

You try to stand up but Oscar grabs your arms.

Natara: And I used to think we were so lucky.

Oscar: Nat please.

Natara: No, no, you said I was safe with you.

Oscar: You are. You are. I promise, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

Oscar hugs yo and you cry in his arms.

Oscar: I'm sorry. Every thins gunna be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enough**

You re now Natara Williams

You and Oscar are sharing an embrace.

Natara: For Christ sake I can smell her.

Oscar: What?

Natara: Lauren's perfume. Or whoevers.

Oscar: Nat, we just had a drink.

Natara: Stop it. Okay your caught and your not gunna talk you way out of it this time. Okay how many? How many are there? How many have there been?

Oscar: What does it matter? It's not that our sex lives haven't been good they've been great, but I'm a man we have different needs, that's okay Lauren is willing to take care of that maybe its better.

Natara: No it's better for you! You have a good deal you go out fool around, while I stay here and look after your house and kid. Well no more that's it!

Oscar: Calm down Nat.

Natara: No I'm not gunna do this anymore. I'm not gunna take it and take it. Sorry I love you but I'm not a doormat, I'm your wife and you cannot do this to me, you cannot-

You cut off by Oscar slapping you around your face. You stand there with your mouth open in pure shock, not believing what just happened.

Oscar: What? I can't hit you.

Natara: No you can't.

With that Oscar punches you square in the face and fall on to the floor. You turn to look back at Oscar who crouches down to your level.

Oscar: You wanna fight? I'm a man honey, there's no contest, you have to understand I make the money so i set the rules.

Natara: It's your rules?

Oscar: Yeah.

Natara: But what if I don't like the rules?

Oscar: If you don't like em. Come on honey life isn't just stuff we like we have to take the good things with the bad things, that's what marriage is.

He tries to touch your face where you cut where he hit you but you turn your head away. And stand up, Oscar does to.

Oscar: So for you today is a bad day but maybe tomorrow will be great.

Natara: Tomorrow will be great.

Oscar: Yeah, today is the price you pay for having such a good life. Im gunna go out. This is better don't you think I don't have to sneak around and say I'm going to work I can just say I'm going to Lauren's and I'll be back in a couple of hours.

Oscar turns around and goes to your bag and takes your drivers license and your car keys.

Oscar: Just so you don't do anything later you might regret. Okay.

He tries to touch your face again but you turn away so he kisses you on the forehead and leaves, you touch your face where he hit you and you let a few sobs out, you can't believe what he just did. You hear his car door shut and the engine start, you pick up your phone and are about to here a knock at the window. It's Oscar. It kind of frightens you. You walk over to the window and open it.

Oscar: Who you calling?

Natara: Your mother.

Oscar: What you gunna tell her?

Natara: I was supposed to drop by tomorrow with Gracie for lunch but I will have to cancel.

Oscar: You know love is a scary thing, how powerful it is what is does to you. That's what happened here. You see if I ever think of- It's just I can't, I refuse to live without you. I think you see what I'm saying.

With that he shuts the window and walks off.

You are in your car pulling up on Oscar's parents drive, his mother comes out to great you and supposedly Gracie.

Oscar's mum: Hey your late, I thought you weren't coming at all. Aww no Gracie, okay we will have a girls lunch and gossip about every body.

She removes your sun glasses and sees your face.

Oscar's mum: Oh my god. What happened.

She hugs you.

Oscar's mum: What did you do? What did you say?

You are sitting in Phill's diner with Kimmy

Kimmy: Men are like landlines. Some trigger on the first week others a year and the problem is you want a man, man which is good. But then he can just turn around with no warning and hit you.

Natara:I'm not this person. I'm not a person who's husband beats her up.

Kimmy: I know.

Natara: What do I do?

Kimmy: You gotta go to the cops.

Natara: He is the father of my child I am Not putting him in jail.

You get up to leave but Kimmy grabs your arm

Kimmy: Nat I'm sorry. Hold on, I'm sorry. I'm just saying either you endure this and you live it out like your in some god damn country western song or you take Gracie and you get out.

You are now sitting in your car outside Gracie's school waiting for her to come out.

Mrs Jones: Mrs Santos, how are ya? You're husband got her.

Natara: Oh, I must have forgot.

Mrs Jones: Gracie was really shocked, said he should do it more.

You panic and pull out from the school and drive home as fast as you can.

Natara: Oscar? Gracie?

You search through you house calling for Gracie. You grab your phone and dial 42.

Oscar: Is that my little croissant?

Natara: No its your loaf of bread.

Oscar: Oh hi, hows it going?

Natara: Where are you?

Oscar: Zoo.

Natara: Why did you tell me you-

Oscar: I called home, left messages.

You can hear Gracie through Oscar's phone.

Gracie: Hey dad come here. Dad come here.

Oscar: It's your mum honey.

Gracie: Hey mum, the elephants are big.

Oscar: She's a little excited.

Gracie: Hey dad come here. Look at the giraffe

Natara: Ermm so ermm when will you be home.

You splash some water on your face to refresh your self.

Oscar: I don't know, I might take her for a pony ride, I'll see you later.

Gracie: Bye mommy.

Your are at home with Oscar and Gracie, eating dinner with Oscar.

Oscar: Made me nervous when I couldn't get hold of you today... Thought you were gunna cancel with my mother? And you have to go crying to the old gang at the greasy spoon.

You give Oscar a surprised look, how did he know you went to see Kimmy?

Oscar: What ever happened to privacy?

Natara: Well I guess it's dead with fidelity.

He nods his head while finishing his mouth full

Oscar: Tell me, you have any idea how bad things could get?

You shrug your shoulders at Oscar.

Natara: Educate me.

Oscar: Nat, I'm a determined man. I was determined to have you, this house, my job. I am and always will be a person who gets what they want.

You give him a disgusted look.

Oscar: And I still want you. You can either accept that or fight it which way do you wanna go?

Natara: I want to be happy.

Oscar: Good. Good.

You look up to see Gracie staring at you and you look at her and smile.

You walk up to the S.F.P.D hoping none of your former colleagues are in there at the moment at least not on the help desk you are greater by a police officer you haven't met before, well lots of people properly have joined since you quit, it's been over five years now.

You fell stupid to have to come and ask someone on what to do in this situation but you never needed to know, you never had to deal with it.

Police officer: Can I help you?

Natara: I have a friend who's husband beats her up.

Police officer: Well she should come in here and file a complaint, and if she has physical evidence on herself we will go and arrest him.

Natara: What if he has money, he can bail himself out, and come after her again, till he is free and when... If it goes to trial. So all she does is pisses him off coming in here and then he'll do whatever's he wants.

**Police officer: Not if she has a protection order.**

Natara: A little built of paper isn't going to stop him.

Police officer: No but you call us.

Natara: What about the kid? Is the paper good for the kid.

**Police officer: There's a kid in this?**

Natara: Yeah.

**Police officer: That's up to the family courts, but unless she can prove he is a danger to the child she can't legally bar him access**

You turn to walk away.

Police officer: Mrs, Mrs.

You reach the bottom of the stairs when you bump into officer Anna Wills.

Anna: Oh hey, Natara we haven't seen you in ages. How are you?

Natara: Hi, I'm good. I'm okay, I was just wondering if Mal is coming to visit soon?

Anna: Yeah he is coming at the end of this week, why don't you drop by then so we can all have a catch up, I'm sure Mal would love to see you.

Natara: Yeah that sounds good, I've got to go, I'll see you soon.

Anna: Okay bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enough**

Get Out

You are now Natara Williams.

You are laying down in your bed with Oscar, waiting for the signal. You here the noise of a pigeon and you go into F.B.I mode a quietly sneak out of bed and walk to the bathroom, you grab a bottle of water and balance it in between the toilet lid so Oscar thinks your peeing, when you slowly get dressed and sneak out of your and Oscars to go and get Gracie.

You are now Mal Fallon

You, Kimmy and Natara's uncle Joe sit outside her and Oscar's house in your car. You can't. Elieve she didn't tell you what was happening, you were BEST friends, even if you hadn't spoken to her in ages you still wouldn have helped her, you love her.

Joe: Maybe she didn't here it.

Kimmy: No she heard it.

Joe: No, no I think she didn't.

You are now Natara Williams

You sneak down the hall into Gracie's room and get the bags you hid under her stack of teddies and pick Gracie up and begin to make your way to the front door, you look back to you bedroom do and see that there is no movement- Oscar must still be asleep.

You are now Mal Fallon

Joe: Maybe she is still asleep?

Kimmy: No she's not sleeping okay Joe, she's coming any second.

You are now Natara Williams

You reach your front door and you feel like someone is watching you, you turn around and cannot see anyone, you hold on to Gracie tighter.

You are now Mal Fallon

Kimmy: Okay do it again.

You give the signal again hoping Natara is up and it doesn't wake Oscar.

You are now Natara Williams

You hear Mal give the signal again, you take one last look around your house. You go to twist the handle when all of a sudden the closet behind you opens and you are pulled back by your hair by Oscar.

Natara: No.

You are now Mal Fallon

You, Kimmy and Joe all sit there hoping Nat is coming and nothing has happened, you sit there biting your nails, you don't want him to hurt her again he never deserved her in the first place.

You are now Natara Williams

Oscar: Drop her!

You lay Gracie down on the sofa, and Oscar violently pulls you back by your hair. And pushes you around.

You are now Mal Fallon

Joe: I think we should go in.

Kimmy: It would be crazy if we woke him up.

You are now Natara Williams

Oscar delivers brutal kicks to your ribs, you feel a few pop.

You are now Mal Fallon

Kimmy: Plus she's gunna flick the lights if anything goes wrong. Right?

Joe: Yeah?

You try to look into one of the windows but can't see anything. All of a sudden you hear something smash and you are out of the car in a shot, Joe and Kimmy shortly follow. You jump over the fence and rush to the door Joe does the same and you smash the glass to unlock the door with a baseball bat, Kimmy comes up behind you after opening the gate. As soon as you enter it all goes quite. Joe bangs into the coffee table and it moves, he tries to stop it from banging into anything else. You walk into her front room

Oscar: Another step and your dead.

Oscar comes out with a pistol aimed at your head.

Kimmy sees Nat on the floor and runs over to her.

Kimmy: Oh my god, Nat.

Oscar points his gun at Kimmy. You go to walk over to her and Oscar points it back at you.

Oscar: You don't understand, you've broken into our house.

Kimmy: She's alive.

Oscar: The lights are still out I can't see who you are I could kill you.

Joe: Listen please.

Oscar fires at the wall next to Joe. Natara slowly begins to wake up.

Natara: Gracie?

Joe: We are happy to leave but only with Nat and Gracie. And make no mistake if you don't let us leave we will go straight to the police who will arrest you.

Oscar walks up to Joe and points his gun under his chin.

Oscar: If you go to the police it will be my word against hers, and the will find drugs in her car or wherever and I will have custody of Gracie by a week.

Natara: No, no. You gotta get her out of here.

Oscar: Alright enough of her. Get up. Get up!

You walk up to Gracie and scope her up in your arms. Oscar points his gun at you.

Mal: Wake up baby, Gracie wake up look at daddy. Wake up , wake up look at you daddy.

Gracie wakes up and looks at Oscar who quickly puts his gun behind his back.

Mal: We're going to go for a little ride. Joe help them up. Come on.

You walk up to Nat and Kimmy.

Mal: Look at your daddy, come on.

Oscar: I'll see you soon, bye sweetie.

You all leave and drive off. You are driving with Kimmy playing with Gracie in the front and Joe and Natara in the back.

You are now Natara Williams

Joe lifts up you jumper to revel bruises on your stomach.

Natara: Nhhh

Joe: Could be a broken rib.

Natara: At least it's not my face this time.

Kimmy: So where are we going to go?

Joe: The hospital.

Natara: No, no. I'm fine.

Joe: You are not.

Mal: So where to then?

Joe: Hospital.

Natara: No. I-I don't want to take her to the ER in the middle of the night.

Kimmy: We could go to my place?

Gracie: Yeah!

Mal: He knows where you live, he knows where we all live.

Natara: Yeah.


End file.
